05 Além da Coragem Prólogo do Céu
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Há 4 anos a batalha contra Hades terminou, mas uma nova ameaça surge. Os Deuses ñ deixarão barato as ações dos humanos, tampouco as escolhas de Atena. E este prólogo ñ é nada perto de tudo o q ainda está por vir. Abrem-se as cortinas de uma nova guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo do Céu - Overture

_Nala: E aki vamos nós de novo!! Mais uma etapa das nossas aventuras!_

_Shun: Impressão minha ou a cronologia dessa fic num tem nada a ver c/ a do Kurumada?_

_Hyoga: Se num tem tá certo. A cronologia de Kurumada num faz o menor sentido mesmo :P_

_Nala: Pois é... Na minha história o tempo vai correr um bom tanto mais do q na original. Essa aki é a readaptação do Prólogo p/ a minha fic. O surgimento de outros Deuses, as decisões dos Olimpianos, os novos desafios. SErá q o mundo está mesmo por um fio?_

_Hyoga: E a gente lá vai deixar? u.u_

_Shun: E lá vamos nós de novo, c/ mais batalhas crueis e violentas... -.-_

_Shiryu: Mas lutaremos novamente pelos nossos ideais e pela vida na Terra, certo?_

_Hyoga: É isso aí!_

_Nala: Não precisa dizer duas vezes! Vamos nessa pessoal. P/ as novas batalhas dos Cavs de Atena!! Boa leitura :)  
_

**O tempo longe de nossos irmãos:**

Três anos se passaram até que rápido, um pouco mais que isso, na verdade. Havíamos completado maioridade, terminado o ensino médio, vivido como pessoas normais por estes anos. Era estranho pensar o que cada um de nós faria de suas vidas a partir de então, como se tivéssemos de nos separar. Depois dos dezoito anos, cada um seguiu um caminho.

Shiryu foi para a China, cuidar das terras dos Cinco Picos de Rozan ao lado de Shunrey. Shun voltou para a Ilha de Andrômeda onde, junto com June, treinava um pequeno grupo de aspirantes a Cavaleiros. Hyoga resolvera se afastar, pois não conseguia mais conviver com um certo impulso de seu coração que pensava não ser permitido a existir. Por isso quis voltar para a Sibéria, onde estudaria história da Rússia e, quem sabe, teria isso como sua profissão.

Eu voltei para o Brasil, trabalhei por um tempo em coisas simples, enquanto estudava para algum concurso. Resolvi que lidaria com a justiça mesmo no mundo de homens normais, consegui a prova teórica, tive facilidade com a parte física e a boa saúde ajudou muito. Achei que talvez não passasse no psicológico, com tantas coisas pelas quais passei, mas parece que consegui superar até que bem as dificuldades e perdas, se bem que eles não analisam tão fundo assim...

Aos vinte e um anos, diziam os meus superiores que eu era uma investigadora de futuro. Como agradeço meu mestre por me ensinar a ser tão centrada nas horas necessárias e a prestar tanta atenção aos acontecimentos. Agradeço também às palavras de mestre Dohko: "Lute com a paixão que sempre teve e que a tornou quem você é." Essa paixão me tornou boa em tudo o que fazia, é verdade...

Fiz novos amigos, sim, aposto que Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu também, mas nunca tive amigos como aqueles, verdadeiros irmãos. Nunca deixamos de nos comunicar, de dizer um ao outro como estávamos indo, e suas cartas me deixavam mais feliz que qualquer momento com os colegas. Mas estranhamente quem menos me escrevia era Hyoga, sempre com um tom cheio do mesmo carinho que sempre teve, mas não com tanta freqüência. Algumas vezes ficava triste por isso, queria receber mais cartas dele, queria mesmo era sair dali e ir direto para a Sibéria vê-lo, tanta era a saudade que sentia. Eu podia fazer isso, na verdade, mas tinha medo, não sei bem do que, mas tinha. Tinha saudades de todos eles, mais de Hyoga, mas cada um levava suas vidas, agora, e talvez não nos víssemos mais. Talvez só estivéssemos juntos por causa das batalhas.

Será que aqueles dias nunca voltariam? Será que nunca mais viveríamos como irmãos, perto, se vendo todos os dias? Nem discutir pelos pratos sujos, ou brigar pelo controle do videogame? Nem sentar na varanda vendo o por do sol... Sentia-me uma pessoa normal, nunca parara de treinar, mas era como se tudo aquilo, o Santuário, os Cavaleiros, o poder que desenvolvêramos, não estivesse lá. Será que um dia sentiria como se meus amigos não estivessem mais lá? Isso é tão terrível... Não queria ter que me afastar, não quero perder esses irmãos... Não quero que seja verdade que estivéssemos juntos só por que havia batalhas para serem vencidas...

Eu chego a sentir saudades daqueles tempos, pois era quando estávamos juntos, era quando eu me sentia realmente feliz. Mesmo com as dificuldades, perigos, preocupações e tristezas, eu sentia que estava vivendo de verdade, eu me sentia eu mesma, e sentia o aconchego e apoio dos meus amigos. Às vezes me sinto angustiada, de olhar para as paredes e saber que só tem eu entre elas, e que nada de divertido vai acontecer tão facilmente, porque sou só eu...

Mesmo quando saio com os amigos, e me sento num barzinho, sinto que não consigo ter a mesma energia e alegria de antes, como se eu me esforçasse para ser alegre. Não tenho muito que conversar, porque minha vida não é entendida por estas pessoas, e se eu disser qualquer coisa, pensarão que sou maluca. Quando os outros rapazes chegam perto de mim querendo conversar e me conhecer, sinto-me bem por saber que as pessoas se interessam por mim, mas não pareço ter interesse por muitas coisas deste mundo, e não consigo gostar de ninguém... Claro, meu coração está inteiramente preso a uma só pessoa, para quem nunca disse nada por um medo que não sei do que, mas que me atrapalha. Chego a ter raiva do momento em que não quis dizer nada a ele e perdi a chance, pois agora estávamos longe demais.

Pois é... Se minha vida continuasse assim por mais tempo, eu ia acabar me tornando uma velha chata e triste, com rugas antes dos trinta e ranhetando com qualquer coisa sem importância da vida dos outros. Foi por isso que, nos últimos meses, resolvi me esforçar mais para deixar de gostar apenas do que eu fazia neste mundo normal, e passar a gostar um pouco mais das outras coisas à minha volta. Ah... Mas uma coisa eu não conseguia, e nem queria: Esquecer aquele par de olhos azuis que um dia eu procuraria novamente naquela cabana, entre a neve da Sibéria, para dizer o quanto meu coração é somente dele...

Mas neste dia, depois de quase quatro anos das batalhas no reino de Hades, quando terminava de preencher alguns papéis de urgência na delegacia, mais ou menos umas três da manhã, senti uma sensação que já não tinha desde a época de meus últimos combates. Virei-me repentinamente para o leste, com um olhar sério e combatente que assustou meu parceiro.

-- Na... Nala... Que cara é essa?

-- Hum? Ah... Me desculpe, Fernando. Foi só um mau pressentimento...

-- Xii... Espero que seus maus pressentimentos não sejam reais, porque vindo de mulher, isso é um perigo...

-- Hahaha... Concordo com você.

-- Caramba, nunca te vi com um olhar tão ameaçador.

-- É, faz tempo que não tenho esse tipo de reação... Bom, tenho que ir, amanhã termino isso. – disse, e empilhei tudo rapidamente, mas logo me toquei – Ah... Na verdade, pode ser que eu não possa vir amanhã, será que você pode segurar as pontas pra mim?

-- Como assim? Por que pode ser que você não possa vir? Faltar não é do seu feitio. Aliás, pela hora que é agora e estamos aqui adiantando serviços urgentes, não é mesmo do seu feitio.

-- Não dá pra explicar... Por favor... – pedi com cara de piedade.

-- Ta bem, deixa comigo. – disse sorrindo.

-- Obrigada. – respondi, retribuindo o sorriso e saindo.

Cheguei às pressas em casa, desengavetando minha roupa de Amazona e pondo rapidamente a armadura nas costas. Eu tinha certeza, um cosmo muito poderoso vinha da direção do Japão, e não era nada amigável. Elevei meu cosmo, tocando o amuleto que jamais tirava do pescoço, e os portais das dimensões se abriram. Mentalizei Tóquio, as proximidades da casa de campo de Saori, me concentrando, e logo estava em meu destino.

--

_Nala: Nooooossa!! Acabei de me tocer de uma coisa!! Não foi proposital, juro, mas o nome do meu colega de trabalho aí nesse capítulo é o mesmo q o meu amigo e colega de fanfics... Né, Fernando? XD Hiahiahia. Muito bom! Bom... Fora isso... Próximo capítulo, né? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TENKAI HEN JOSHÔ - OVERTURE  
**_

**A aparição da Deusa da Lua:**

Saori está em sua casa de campo. Desde que todas as batalhas acabaram, ela resolvera voltar para o Japão e ficar por lá o maior tempo possível. Talvez naquele lugar calmo, com a brisa fresca e o aroma dos pinheiros que esta trazia, ela pudesse se sentir melhor depois de tudo o que acontecera. Mas as perdas da Guerra Santa nunca pararam de pesar em seu coração.

Há um lago ali perto, que deixa o clima ainda mais fresco e agradável, principalmente no calor do verão. A água é calma e límpida, e os raios do sol se refletem em sua superfície. Saori observa o lago e a mata, sentindo a brisa e o calor agradável da luz da tarde pelas fretas das árvores. Seus olhos azuis são calmos, e seus pensamentos ainda estão perdidos em anos atrás. "Seiya, aí onde você está, descansando e recuperando seu espírito, que também foi atingido pelo cosmo de Hades, tenha certeza que eu estarei cuidando de você, sempre..."

Um estranho cosmo emana pelo ar, poderoso demais mesmo perto de Atena. O céu escurece repentinamente, como se a noite chegasse em segundos. As águas do lago se tornam ainda mais calmas e uma enorme lua cheia brilha prateada no céu. Saori se afasta do peitoril onde estava apoiada, surpresa com tamanho poder e com as reações do ambiente. "Só uma pessoa é capaz de acalmar todas a coisas assim, e de fazer brilhar a lua desta forma... Este brilho, existe apenas para iluminar as Deusas..."

Uma jovem desce dos céus, envolta num cosmo estupendo, cheio de poder e divindade. O vestido de seda é longo e branco, as mangas caem soltas até abaixo dos joelhos e o abdômen é enfeitado por detalhes em azul, como a tiara que cruza sua testa. Os longos cabelos esverdeados ondulam brilhantes e sedosos até quase os pés, os olhos dourados e penetrantes lembram os de Atena.

Três jovens descem dos céus logo após, com asas em suas costas, como anjos. Dois deles ficam atrás dela, ajoelhando-se respeitosamente e baixando seus rostos. O terceiro, de cabelos ruivos e rebeldes, e olhos azuis por baixo de uma máscara que lhe cobre apenas o contorno dos olhos, ajoelha-se mais próximo da Deusa. Ela olha profundamente para Saori, proferindo suas primeiras palavras numa doce voz.

-- Atena, minha pequena irmã... Os Deuses estão preocupados com você.

-- Ártemis... Deusa da Lua, minha irmã mais velha.

-- Sim... E como irmã mais velha vim adverti-la dos irreparáveis erros que cometeu enquanto guardiã desta Terra. Atena, você se deixou levar pelos humanos, e se corrompeu por eles. Você não é mais uma Deusa, e não tem mais direito sobre a Terra.

-- Está querendo então que eu entregue a Terra para você, Ártemis?

-- É o que deve fazer. A partir de agora, sou eu quem deve governar no Santuário.

Saori se lembra de todas as batalhas que travara ao lado de seus Cavaleiros pela vida e pelos humanos da Terra, e se lembra de todos os valentes guerreiros que deram suas vidas nestas batalhas, e daqueles que, por milagre, sobreviveram. Ela não deseja mais ver seus Cavaleiros sofrendo, não quer mais vê-los se ferir em mais e mais batalhas, indefinidamente. Atena eleva delicadamente seu cosmo, evocando o báculo de Nike em suas mãos, e sem nenhuma resistência, o entrega para a irmã, apenas fazendo-lhe um pedido:

-- Ártemis, eu só lhe peço um favor... Os Cavaleiros já sofreram muito com as infindáveis batalhas em que lutaram por minha causa, não quero mais ver seu sofrimento. Por favor, Ártemis, poupe as vidas destes guerreiros.

-- Está bem... Eles poderão continuar suas vidas normais. E quanto a você, Atena, vá para a fonte da redenção, lá derrame seu sangue, purificando-se e voltando a ser uma Deusa de verdade.

Ártemis parte, juntamente com os três que a seguiam como servos. Pouco depois, Saori também deixou o lugar, indo em direção ao Santuário.

Quando cheguei ao chalé já não havia mais ninguém, estava tudo vazio, calmo e normal. Entrei na cabana, que estava com a porta aberta, procurei por Saori, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Sai, procurando por qualquer pista, mas tudo indicava que ninguém saíra de lá. Ouço um som vindo das árvores e atento o olhar para lá, de onde surge uma silhueta feminina.

-- Quem está aí? – perguntei com voz firme.

A jovem vestia-se como Amazona, e tinha o rosto descoberto, pois vira que, ali, só havia uma garota: eu. Seus cabelos são ruivos e revoltados, longos até o meio das costas, e tinha o rosto delicado, com um belo par de olhos azuis.

-- Ora... É você, Nala? Vai me dizer que não me reconhece?

-- Marin! Há quanto tempo... O que veio fazer aqui?

-- Eu sou daqui, lembra? Agora que não tenho muito mais o que fazer no Santuário, resolvi passar um tempo na minha terra natal.

-- Entendo...

-- Mas você deve suspeitar que eu, como você, senti um estranho cosmo por aqui, e vim ver o que era. Mas parece que ambas chegamos tarde.

Ela anda pelo local, olhando tudo atentamente como que para procurar alguma pista. Na grama, aos pés da escada, encontra um diferente pingente, que tilintou com o toque de sua mão.

-- O que ouve, Marin?

-- Nada. – disse guardando o pingente consigo – Estou vendo se encontro alguma pista.

-- Parece que os cosmos daqui se dirigiram para o Santuário.

-- Sim. – disse com expressão séria – Ouvi dizer que o Santuário não é mais o mesmo, isso já deve estar sendo preparado há algum tempo, sem que nem mesmo Atena tivesse percebido. Precisamos ir para lá.

-- Sim... Os Cavaleiros que estão lá devem estar a nossa espera.

-- Tem razão... E certamente seus amigos logo irão também.

--

_Nala: E se abrem as cortinas de uma nova batalha!_

_Marin: O q será q nos espera no Santuário...?_

_Nala: Não faço idéia... Mas coisa boa q ñ é._

_Marin: Tem razão. Vamos então... Pra o Santuário de Atena!_

_Nala: Vamos! Pq parece q isso ñ está nem no começo do q está por vir..._


	3. Chapter 3

**As almas seladas:**

Há um lugar escuro, úmido e frio, onde não se tem idéia do tempo ou dos limites físicos, para onde o Deuses mandam aqueles que julgam ter cometido o pior de todos os erros ao seu ver: levantar a mão contra um Deus. É neste lugar que estão as almas daqueles guerreiros de grande poder que, um dia, ousaram ir contra um Deus. Seus corpos estão expostos, três vozes divinas parecem ecoar como que através da água que molhava seus pés descalços, duas masculinas, uma feminina, todas completamente desconhecidas.

-- Vocês já não têm corpos. Vocês agora são apenas almas, Cavaleiros de ouro. – diz uma das vozes masculinas.

-- Mas, o crime de vocês não foi perdoado por nós, Deuses. – continua a feminina.

Ao ouvir isso, Shion toma a frente como bom mestre que sempre foi, e encara sem medo os Deuses.

-- Nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena. Mesmo que nossos corpos se destruam nem que tenhamos de enfrentar a ira dos Deuses, nós não hesitaremos. É por Atena que existimos.

O segundo Deus, então, fala:

-- Mesmo sendo os mais poderosos Cavaleiros de Atena, os Cavaleiros de ouro, não passam de humanos.

-- Vamos selar suas almas. – sentenciam os três.

-- Como uma forma de mostrar o que acontece àqueles que se rebelam contra os Deuses.

-- As suas almas, pela eternidade... – inicia a Deusa.

-- Ficarão neste mundo, sem jamais alcançarem o descanso eterno.

No escuro, os guerreiros mantêm os olhares firmes, Dohko e Shion são porta-vozes da coragem e determinação de todos eles:

-- Mesmo mortos, nossas almas continuam com Atena. Mesmo que sejamos presos num sofrimento eterno, nossa vontade não sucumbirá.

-- E... Mesmo que vocês selem nossas almas, certamente surgirão aqueles que seguirão os nossos ideais!

Mas os Deuses são impiedosos em suas palavras, e não pestanejam em subestimar os humanos. Um deles inicia:

-- Mesmo...

-- Que estas pessoas apareçam... – continua a Deusa.

-- Não há possibilidade de que elas possam enfrentar os Deuses. – termina o outro Deus, e juntos eles concluem:

-- Humanos, sintam o terror dos Deuses.

O local escurece aos poucos, ficando na total escuridão, nem um mísero raio de luz perdura no local. Mas os olhos dos Cavaleiros são sempre de desafio, como se não desistissem nem mesmo com suas almas seladas. Eles confiam no legado que deixaram na Terra, naqueles que surgiram para seguir seus passos e seus ideais.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Novo Santuário:**

Corremos para o Santuário, com a ajuda de nossos cosmos, logo estamos lá. Mas qual não foi nossa surpresa ao entrar no local, tão diferente do que sempre foi, cheguei a pensar em ter errado o caminho. Mas como poderia? Eu conhecia aquele local tão bem... Marin o conhecia ainda melhor do que eu, e estava tão pasma quanto. A única explicação era a chegada desses novos cosmos, que certamente influíam no local.

Os templos não estavam mais lá, os ambientes eram estranhos, locais extremamente desérticos, onde as dunas cobriam tudo com suas areias, e outros onde as pedras que revestiam o chão se alagavam em poças de águas cristalinas. Podíamos ver lagos de circunferência perfeita, restos de templos gregos com arcos e pilares que nada sustentavam, penhascos que delimitavam profundos cânions e, no meio do cenário, onde deveria estar o templo de Atena, uma estranha construção que em nada lembrava as da Grécia antiga, um templo gigantesco esculpido na rocha, com formas triangulares e uma porta no meio de um grande cubo que parecia levar ao centro de uma caverna.

-- Marin... O que diabos é isso?

-- Não sei. Precisamos descobrir quem está fazendo tudo isso. Vamos!

Seguimos caminho, entrando definitivamente nas dependências do Santuário. Sobre um morro, onde a água cobria o chão e os arcos dos restos do antigo Santuário se erguiam, encontramos Jabu e Ichi, e pensando que isso era um bom sinal, nos aproximamos, sem nada desconfiar.

-- Jabu! Ichi! Que bom encontrar vocês! O que está acontecendo aqui?

-- Que intimidade é essa, Amazona sem máscara? Vocês não são bem vindas aqui! – avança Ichi, ferino.

-- O que?!

Um golpe avança rapidamente em minha direção, mas para mim parece muito lento para me preocupar, viro apenas o olhar surpreso para Jabu, com seu punho entre meus dedos, sem acreditar que éramos atacados por quem deveria ser aliado. Cerro os dentes com raiva e o atiro longe só com a expansão de meu cosmo.

-- Que está fazendo, Jabu?! Ficou louco, é?

-- Este aqui agora é o templo de Ártemis. – responde outra voz.

Sobre um dos arcos estava Shina, e ela prontamente nos desafia:

-- Os Cavaleiros de Atena não existem mais, agora nós somos Cavaleiros de Ártemis, e se insistirem em ficar nós nos livraremos de vocês.

-- O que está dizendo, Shina? Nós ainda somos Amazonas de Atena, não sairemos!

-- Saori pode estar precisando de ajuda enquanto vocês estão aqui parados! – torno para Jabu, sabendo o quanto ele sempre fizera tudo por ela.

Ele hesita, cerra os dentes e depois vira o rosto, com os olhos fechados, como quem tenta mentir para si mesmo, sem conseguir.

-- Cala a boca! Atena não nos interessa mais!

-- Isso é um absurdo... Shina você sabe disso! – retruca Marin.

-- Você vai querer me enfrentar então, Marin?

-- Parece que não tenho escolha.

-- Marin isso é loucura!! – digo, na tentativa de evitar, e para Shina – Pensa que acredito nessa farsa só porque não posso ver seus olhos? A reação de Jabu é suficiente, parem com isso agora!

-- Cala a boca, menina! Você é a próxima.

Mas Jabu avança novamente, cheio de raiva, mandando que Shina deixe que ele me derrote. Ele e Ichi avançam contra mim, com todo o poder que possuem, mas somente a explosão de meu cosmo já os atira longe. Eles tentam novamente, não parecem querer desistir. Preparo então minhas garras.

-- Se é o que vocês querem... "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

Ambos caem sem forças, não usara quase nada de meu poder. Talvez eles já soubessem: com a experiência que adquiri, eu não era mais como os Cavaleiros de bronze. Olhei firme para seus rostos.

-- Não se preocupem, não atingi nenhum ponto vital... Espero que tenham uma explicação muito boa para essa idiotice. Mas não precisam me contar, eu não tenho tempo pra ficar parada.

Shina salta de cima do arco, a água ergue-se à sua volta quando ela cai apoiando-se ao chão com uma das mãos, os verdes cabelos voam, ela se levanta, tomando posição de combate, com as garras púrpuras e afiadas a cintilar de puro cosmo. Marin também se prepara, o vento bate em seus cabelos rebeldes, trazendo a umidade do ambiente, o cosmo azul a envolve por completo. No meu canto, ainda achando tudo aquilo um absurdo, apenas fico quieta, e assisto ao combate que não poderia impedir de acontecer.

Marin mantém sempre a calma, estuda cada passo da adversária, enquanto Shina, mais impulsiva, avança com uma velocidade incrível contra sua adversária. As garras cortam o ar e o chão, como se fossem as minhas, mas a forma como se movimentava era diferente. Eu costumo atacar com movimentos horizontais, e usar verticais em seqüências, junto com os outros, em curvas, de todos os lados e formas possíveis, mas a movimentação da Amazona é única e de cima para baixo, com uma imensa serpente de cosmo atrás de si, como um bote. Uma corrente elétrica parece percorrer seu golpe e atingir o alvo.

-- "VENHA COBRA!!"

O chão se estraçalha e a poeira sobe densa, do chão Jabu sorri ironicamente, ainda com olhar dolorido, soltando um confiante: "Acabou...". Tornei para ele, ainda mais irônica, apontando o indicador para o céu.

-- Olha pra cima, idiota.

Marin saltara a uma altura incrível, girando no ar num belo mortal e tornando na direção da adversária. Os socos superam em muito a velocidade do som, meteoros de pura energia cósmica, todos desferidos com grande precisão.

-- "METEOROS!!"

Shina desvia de todos, salta entre os pilares, girando no ar e voltando ao chão, equilibrando-se na base com os braços abertos, novamente em posição de ataque. Neste tempo Marin já pousara também, suave como uma verdadeira águia, e retomara sua posição de combate à frente de Shina.

As duas avançam, socos e chutes são desferidos em grande velocidade, Shina se defende de cada um, enquanto Marin os evita com rápidas esquivas. Mais um avanço rápido e ambas se unem no meio do campo de combate, uma defendendo o punho da outra, gerando grade tensão. As energias se intensificam e explodem, fazendo com que se afastem, e arrastando os pés contra o chão voltam à estabilidade de suas posições combativas.

O grito da Amazona de Cobra é o prenúncio de mais um ataque seu, Marin responde prontamente, com todas as forças de sua garganta. As garras avançam rapidamente, a águia salta para a frente, sem tirar os olhos atentos de sua adversária. Marin gira no ar ao perceber a distância perfeita, e seu chute passa de raspão nas costelas de Shina, que avança tão rapidamente que não pode ser parada. Mas seu golpe também apenas arranha o pescoço de Marin, que saíra da área de maior perigo ao girar.

Ambas se encaram, ofegantes, com os cosmos poderosamente elevados a fluir por volta de seus corpos, e este aumenta mais e mais a cada instante. Marin salta novamente para o céu, sua energia explode. Shina deixa a sua também expandir ao último e salta com garras armadas na direção de sua rival.

-- "LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!!"

-- "GARRAS DE TROVÃO!!"

Os golpes se chocam em pleno ar, o brilho azul se mescla ao púrpura numa grande esfera de energia que se estabiliza por pouco tempo. Ela explode violentamente, atirando as duas ao chão com força, as pedras se erguem com a queda e ambas permanecem caídas por alguns segundos. Preocupada, cheguei a pensar que Marin não teria mais condições de se levantar, mas ela logo cerrou os punhos, fazendo força para se colocar de pé. Shina também tentava erguer-se, nas mesmas condições que sua rival. Tinham poderes muito equivalentes, era impossível saber qual delas venceria se resolvessem continuar.

-- Marin, você está bem?

-- Estou... Não se preocupe, eu tenho um assunto importante pra resolver. Não vai ser hoje que vou ser derrubada por Shina...

-- Ora, já chega. Que droga, Shina, pára com isso!

-- Hum. - Shina dá de ombros - Vocês que sabem, depois não digam que não tentei impedir.

-- Shina você... - tenta Marin.

-- Ah, vai embora e não me enche!

Apenas sorrio antes de partir. Jabu e Ichi se levantam de onde estavam, e o primeiro me olha envergonhado.

-- Nala... Foi mal...

-- Tudo bem... Eu já entendi.

--

Saori caminha com os pés sob a água cristalina, o lugar está sob a sombra, a pouca luz tem um leve tom esverdeado através do corredor de imensas paredes. Mas quando chega a um grande salão a leve luz se torna puramente branca, uma grande escadaria desce para o que mais parece uma imensa piscina, onde a jovem entra, deixando o vestido de ceda se molhar, a água cobria até os seus quadris, mas era tão límpida que podia-se ver os seus pés descalços. Ela parece muito triste, abrira mão facilmente de sua divindade, abandonando os humanos que tanto amava. E agora, ali na fonte da redenção, corta os punhos para que, vagarosamente, seu sangue escorra e ela possa, talvez, se redimir de tamanho erro. Não diz uma única palavra, e os olhos azuis, apesar da tristeza, não demonstram qualquer medo.

--

_Nala: Nha!! Eu adorei escrever essa luta. Há muito q queria ver uma batalha dessas duas amazonas q acho tão foda!_

_Marin: É... Mas o machista do Kurumada nunca dá cartaz p/ gente... -.-_

_Shina: Ele tem é medo... Se eu topasse c/ esse babaca cravava minhas guarras bem no estômago dele._

_Nala: O.O Depois eu é q sou sádica, né, Fernando... :P Bom... Até apróxima postagem _


	5. Chapter 5

**Guerreiros celestiais de Ártemis – Teseu**

No cânion recém formado no Santuário um jovem rapaz de cabelos verdes e uma esplêndida Kamei rósea se segura às rochas com a corrente que sai de seu braço. Olha em volta, vendo ao longe inúmeros lagos perfeitamente circulares, de águas muito claras. Estava tudo muito estranho, mas ele não fazia idéia do que acontecera por ali.

Um cosmo estranho e poderoso se manifesta no alto da cadeia rochosa, fazendo a ponta triangular de sua corrente reagir, e ao olhar na direção em que esta aponta avista um ser alado vindo em sua direção.

-- Um anjo? – pergunta para si mesmo.

Ele avança em alta velocidade, seu cosmo dourado se espalha de forma irregular e seus movimentos são tortuosos. A ponta triangular reage, mas suas esquivas são extremamente rápidas, e indo na direção do rochedo oposto com ela em seu encalço, desvia da trajetória, fazendo-a cravar nas pedras. O garoto está suspenso no meio do cânion, com uma extremidade presa em cada lado do despenhadeiro, enquanto o estranho ser pousa suavemente sobre sua corrente.

Os cabelos loiros e cacheados caem ao lado de seu rosto, com algumas mechas quase na altura do peito, o elmo é pequeno, parecendo uma máscara para os olhos colocada sobre a testa, uma fina toga passa por cima do peito da armadura, segura pelo cinturão desta, formando uma saia grega típica. Os olhos são verdes claros, estampados em uma expressão séria e desafiadora.

-- Quem é você? – perguntou o rapaz.

-- Um Anjo. – respondeu rispidamente.

-- Um servo dos deuses? E Atena? O cosmo dela parece que não consegue mais proteger o mundo. O que está acontecendo?

-- A Terra está sendo governada por Ártemis.

E com mais esta resposta seca, pôs-se a andar sobre as correntes do Cavaleiro, como se fosse em terra firme. E ainda com o olhar sério, soltou mais uma frase completamente inexpressiva:

-- Eu recebi ordens de matar todos os Cavaleiros de Atena.

Não mais do que um toque no busto do garoto, isso foi o suficiente para, com um brilho dourado, lançá-lo com força para trás. Ele, que vestia uma armadura divina e que passara por tantas experiências, inclusive a de enfrentar um Deus no reino de Hades, agora estava cravado de costas contra as rochas, e para se desvencilhar do próximo ataque, evocou rapidamente o poder de suas correntes, sendo alçado para o topo. Quando parou de pé viu o inimigo alçar vôo sobre sua cabeça, avançando para um lugar mais escuro através de um portal entre a imensa rocha, provavelmente uma ruína do antigo Santuário.

-- Onde está Atena? – perguntou firmemente, adentrando o local.

Do outro lado havia luz, era apenas uma passagem para um outro local aberto. Dali de dentro, onde estava, podia ouvir a voz séria do inimigo.

-- Atena e seus Cavaleiros venceram vários Deuses. Vocês despertaram a ira dos Deuses, e por isso vão morrer.

Os olhos verdes do Cavaleiro se estreitam, sérios, e ele corre ao encontro de seu inimigo.

-- Vocês vão matar Atena também?

-- Atena está indo em direção à morte. – disse, sem preocupação.

-- O que vocês fizeram com ela?

As correntes começam a ficar tensas, o olhar do rapaz, agora não tão infantis, embora mantivessem a mesma pureza, era de seriedade e desafio. Mas nada disso desfazia a expressão ameaçadora e fria do guerreiro celestial, nem tirava de sua boca as palavras cheias de desprezo para com os acontecimentos.

-- Atena está usando o próprio sangue para proteger a humanidade. Quando este sangue acabar, a vida de Atena também...

-- Não!

A frase fora cortada, um Cavaleiro como ele jamais permitiria que Atena morresse. Ele salta veloz e decididamente na direção do Anjo, pronto para atacá-lo, mas recebe mais uma rajada de seu poderoso cosmo em seu abdômen, voando novamente para trás, chocando-se fortemente contra o chão. A poeira se levanta, o chão se racha, e o inimigo avança para desferir mais um ataque. O rapaz mantém o olhar sério, tentando reagir, mas é novamente atingido, o impacto de seu corpo derruba a parede atrás de si e seu braço é preso pelas mãos adversárias, que o giram no ar e o lançam contra um enorme pilar que há no centro do novo local onde se encontram.

Está preso no pilar, com a expressão já dolorida, mas algo lhe chama a atenção na estranha estrutura. Ele a fita com mais atenção, são rostos, bustos esculpidos na pedra, e de figuras bastante conhecidas. Ele se ergue, ainda sem conseguir coordenar os pensamentos, dando de cara com um rosto que já foi conhecido como o de Grande Mestre. Seus olhos se arregalam assustados, ele se contorce no desespero de sair dali, deixando-se cair na água clara que se empoçava aos pés do pilar.

Ele se ergue, o cosmo inimigo se concentra no intento de acertá-lo novamente, os olhos do rapaz se tornam ainda mais sérios e ele não se move um milímetro, encarando o adversário com a grande indignação que acabara de nascer em seu coração ao reconhecer os rostos dos Cavaleiros de ouro.

Os olhos do inimigo finalmente se tomam de surpresa ao sentir uma outra energia no local, uma energia quente e agressiva como o fogo, um pássaro em chamas que se ergue pelos ares. Ele é obrigado a mudar a trajetória de seu ataque para não ser atingido pelo ataque poderoso e repentino, e o cosmo dourado se colide com o rubro em chamas de seu novo inimigo. As energias explodem poderosamente, e as águas se erguem com o elevar daquela aura que se parece com um gigantesco pássaro de fogo.

O rapaz se enche de alegria, reconhecendo imediatamente aquele cosmo.

-- Irmão! Você veio!

O guerreiro desce ao chão, com um dos joelhos apoiado a este. O fogo se espalha grandiosamente à sua volta, e ele ergue o rosto com um sorriso abaixo dos olhos cheios de confiança e desafio, com o fogo ainda a envolvê-lo. O menino avança, com o olhar preocupado e entristecido.

-- Irmão... Atena... E as almas dos Cavaleiros de ouro...

-- Não fale Shun. – interrompe o jovem.

Ele se ergue, pondo-se de frente com o inimigo, e sem perder a calma, o guerreiro celestial inicia seu discurso:

-- Atena abandonou a Terra. Para compensar, ela está dando sua vida. Por que vocês se dizem Cavaleiros de Atena, e rebelam-se contra os Deuses?

Ikki olha para trás, fitando o pilar dos Cavaleiros dourados, e não hesita em sua resposta.

-- Mesmo que ela esteja nos rejeitando, nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena. Não é pela prova de ser um Cavaleiro com sua armadura, nem pela existência de Atena. A marca de Atena está em cada uma de nossas cicatrizes, que já fazem parte de nós. É compulsivo.

Shun assiste ao discurso, surpreso e atônito ao ouvir a última sentença de seu irmão, com voz séria, firme e intimidadora.

-- E como Cavaleiro de Atena... Eu vou derrotar você!

E dizendo estas últimas palavras , seu cosmo se intensifica novamente, o fogo sobe desde seus pés, envolvendo-o por inteiro, quase cobrindo-o pelas chamas. Ele avança furiosamente contra o inimigo, mas sua expressão não se modifica, desvia facilmente, numa velocidade nunca vista pelo Cavaleiro. O golpe envolto em chamas atravessa o inimigo, que toca seu busto com a palma da mão, e como fizera em Shun, o brilho dourado o atira longe facilmente.

-- Ikki!! – grita Shun, lançando suas correntes para tentar ajudá-lo.

Fênix é cravado na parede, os movimentos inimigos são tão rápidos que ele ainda consegue se virar e contra-atacar Andrômeda, lançando suas correntes para o lado oposto de forma a empurrá-lo para trás. O irmão mais velho se ergue novamente, avançando. Mais uma vês as mãos do adversário se viram para ele, que tenta segurá-las para prendê-lo e atacá-lo. É inútil, o raio de cosmo o fere e sua tentativa de ataque é novamente desviada. Sua mão é presa na do Anjo e ele é atirado com força contra o pilar, desabando na água.

O caçula corre até ele, apoiando seu corpo nos braços, estão mergulhados até a cintura pela água. Na mente do adversário, porém, ele admite a incrível determinação de seus desafiantes, apesar de sua expressão imutável, se surpreende em conhecer como realmente são os Cavaleiros de Atena. Shun torna o olhar para ele, sério. "O por que dos Deuses terem nos ordenado a matar os Cavaleiros de Atena. Tenho a impressão de que entendi. Agora, tenho que derrotar os Cavaleiros de Atena. Não posso deixar que esta tremenda força exista no mundo dos Deuses."

Shun toma posição à sua frente, com as correntes tensas. O cosmo do inimigo também se eleva, pronto para derrotá-lo. Ikki tenta se erguer, e parece, como sempre, tentar impedir a ação de seu irmão.

-- Shun.

-- Eu vou proteger o meu irmão! Não importa o que você diga, Ikki, eu vou lutar! – era a primeira vez que se mostrava tão desejoso em combater.

-- Não se engane Shun. Eu também estava pensando em lutar com você, já que sou um Cavaleiro como você.

Seu rosto se ergue com um sorriso fraterno, ele parecia confiar plenamente em Shun, e estar pronto para deixar de lado sua preocupação de irmão para finalmente unir forças com o rapaz. Shun retribui-lhe o sorriso, voltando a fitar o inimigo com seriedade, apertando as correntes entre os dedos.

O guerreiro celestial não pensa duas vezes, salta num mortal na direção dos Cavaleiros, rapidamente atingindo-os. Shun é lançado novamente para trás, Ikki leva uma cotovelada e seu braço é preso, outra vez é atirado próximo ao irmão. Perecem derrotados, sumindo sob a água, e o Anjo se vira, seguindo seu caminho, dando as costas ao pilar.

Gotas de sangue caem sobre a água, gotas que escorrem dos rostos esculpidos no pilar e mancham o local próximo aos Cavaleiros que caíram, fazendo-os abrir os olhos doloridos. Os cosmos conversam entre si.

-- Shun... Pode sentir?

-- A água está quente, como o calor de Atena, como se ela entrasse em nosso coração.

-- Não é só isso, Shun. Os Cavaleiros de ouro estão nos apoiando.

-- Sim... E esse calor está me recuperando.

O servo de Ártemis parece sentir que aqueles dois ainda vivem, parando no meio do caminho por um instante. Enquanto isso, Shun e Ikki se levantam uma vez mais, e ao perceber isso o inimigo volta novamente o olhar para eles.

-- Em muitas batalhas enfrentamos adversários com cosmos mais poderosos que os nossos. – diz Ikki para seu inimigo – Então... Você sabe a razão de termos chegado até aqui? É porque estamos preparados para morrer lutando. Mas isso não é uma forma de desistir.

-- Quer dizer que vocês não temem a força dos deuses? – perguntou o adversário, pela primeira vez mudando seu olhar, sorrindo com sarcasmo.

Mas antes que pudesse perceber, assustou-se com o ataque das correntes que vinham por cima de sua cabeça.

-- "CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!"

Ele se desvia rapidamente, mas é quase pego por um ataque muito mais poderoso, que destruiu grande parte do local.

-- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!"

Teve de se esquivar com muito mais perícia, alçando-se ao ar e tentando um contra ataque. Mas é nesse momento que o trabalho em equipe o pega desprevenido, Andrômeda desvia, abrindo caminho para o irmão, que avança com seu cosmo no ápice do poder.

-- "AVE FÊNIX!!"

O cosmo se transforma numa imensa rajada de fogo que o inimigo não consegue mais defender. Ele é engolido pelo ataque feroz e cheio de poder, e a fênix brilha em chamas em pleno ar, queimando-o por completo.

Os irmãos estão caídos no meio da água, sob o pilar das almas dos Cavaleiros de ouro, que de dentro de seu selo conseguiram assistir a tudo.

-- Não foi um erro confiar Atena a vocês. – pronuncia a voz de Shion – Vocês que seguirão os nossos ideais... Nós temos o destino de desaparecermos da Terra. Mas antes disso, nós queríamos mostrar, que nesta era, que nesta Terra... A prova de que nós existimos. Que existiram pessoas honradas que não temeram sequer os Deuses.

--

_Nala: Sem coments... Essa foi de longe a minha luta preferida nesse filme. Muito foda!! Shun e Ikki se unindo foi desesperadoramente emocionante!_

_Hyoga: Sem contar q o Shun dexou de lado aquela bobagem de "num quero machucar ninguém" e foi pro pau :P_

_Shun: Num fala assim... Eu num queria machucar ninguém... Mas num adianta nada tentar falar... :(_

_Ikki: Ah... Dexa de manha. A quem vc puxou heim?_

_Shun: Nha... Num sei... Vc q é muito esquentado._

_Nala: hiahiahiahia. Mais opostos q nossos geminianos dourados :P Próximo capítulo, gente! )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Guerreiros celestiais de Ártemis – Odisseu**

-- Marin, tem certeza de que esse caminho leva até aquele templo?

-- Não se preocupe, Nala. Eu observei bem os caminhos antes de entrarmos no Santuário.

Ainda bem que Marin estava acostumada com tais observações. Eu também estava, com certeza, já correra por muitos caminhos desconhecidos para encontrar Atena em batalhas anteriores. E nos últimos anos, no Brasil, andara por lugares estranhos à procura de pistas para investigações policiais. Mas aquela situação tão absurda me deixara realmente transtornada, e acabara não observando bem o local.

Água escorria por paredes de pedra, rochas altas se erguiam à nossa volta e o ar tinha um estranho brilho dourado. Com nossas armaduras já vestidas, andávamos com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, se houvesse alguém por ali, que fôssemos nós a surpreendê-lo. Mas uma energia conhecida por mim emanou pelo ar.

-- Você sentiu, Nala? Tem alguém por aqui.

Olhei aos meus pés, queria ter certeza, e a consegui quando a água que deslizava pelo chão endureceu, cristalina e gelada. Arregalei os olhos, abrindo um animado sorriso quando caiu entre meus dedos um pequeno floco de neve.

-- Hyoga!

-- O que?

-- Isso é gelo! Eu sabia que nunca confundiria esse cosmo. É o Hyoga!

-- Tem mais alguém com ele.

-- Sim. É o Shiryu, mas tem um terceiro cosmo que não conheço, e é muito poderoso. Deve ser um inimigo.

Corremos na direção de seus cosmos, chegando a um lugar mais aberto entre as rochas. O corpo do Dragão está caído na poça d'água, as asas de sua Kamei se fecham, como se seu cosmo se esgotasse e uma crosta de gelo o encobre. Minha voz praticamente não sai.

-- Sh... Shiryu...?

Um estranho homem estava no meio do local, com uma vestimenta muito parecida com a de Teseu, porém de um tom mais próximo do marrom, ao invés do prateado. Seus cabelos são arrepiados e castanho acinzentados, os olhos castanhos e bravios fitam um só local, para onde seu braço se estende. À sua frente, em posição de ataque, os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros estão congelados com a crosta de seu próprio gelo. Meus olhos se abrem num espanto cheio de preocupação, quando o gelo se estilhaça e seu corpo cai inerte ao chão.

-- HYOGA!!

Mas ao tentar me aproximar, o olhar daquele homem se voltou para mim como se fosse me retalhar. Parei na sua frente, com expressão bravia e inconformada, os dentes rangiam e os olhos brilhavam. Sem poder se levantar, Hyoga ergue apenas o olhar para mim, cheio de dor.

-- Nala... O que faz... Aqui?

-- Hyoga... – e voltando a fitar o inimigo – Desgraçado... Eu vou acabar com você!!

-- Hum... – tornou ele – Você é uma Amazona de Atena? Então derrotarei você também. Não a pouparei por ser uma garota.

-- E quem é que te pediu clemência? – respondi ferina.

Saltou rapidamente, reunindo uma esfera púrpura em sua mão, e atirando-a contra mim. Era muito rápido e poderoso, e eu não pude me esquivar. A técnica me envolveu por completo, e sem ter reação, senti minhas energias se esvaírem, numa profunda e intensa dor. Quando a luz de seu cosmo se foi, ele já estava muito perto, me atingindo com um chute. Caí fortemente contra o chão, podendo ver em imagem turva a mão de Hyoga se estendendo em minha direção.

-- Não... Nala...

O guerreiro celestial voltou a falar, trazendo informações que não entendíamos.

-- O sangue de Atena está acabando. Os Cavaleiros que desafiam os Deuses também morrerão.

-- Do que... Está falando. – perguntei fazendo força para me erguer enquanto Marin me dava apoio.

-- Que para proteger vocês, ela está derramando o próprio sangue na fonte da redenção.

-- O que?!

-- Não permitiremos! – tornou Marin.

Elevo meu cosmo contra ele, as garras crescem com o brilho do cosmo, que se espalha à minha volta. Os olhos do Cisne se enchem de preocupação.

-- Nala, não faça isso!

Mas não ouvi seu apelo, concentrava-me apenas em atingir o inimigo.

-- "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

Os feixes cortantes de minhas garras não o atingem, a trajetória é mudada por algum campo de energia emanado por ele e minha técnica parece se concentrar em sua própria mão. Como que se desesperando ao ver a cena, com o pouco que lhe restara de forças, Hyoga se ergue.

-- NALA, FUJA!!

À frente de seu corpo, como num turbilhão, toda a energia de meu ataque se concentra entre suas mão, numa grande bola de puro cosmo. Minha expressão se enche de surpresa. O que era aquele guerreiro, afinal? Ele impulsiona toda aquela grande quantidade de energia de volta para mim, e vejo, diante de meus olhos, uma esfera de meu próprio cosmo avançar rapidamente em minha direção.

-- Mas o que... AAAAAAHHHG!!

-- Nala!!

Era Marin quem chamava por mim, o Cisne perdera a voz, completamente paralisado, com os olhos já marejados, boquiaberto e com a mão novamente estendida para mim. Shiryu também tentava se erguer, ofegante, olhando em minha direção.

-- Droga... Nala...

O Anjo ainda nos olhava com desprezo, vendo que eu ainda tentava me levantar, e que Marin já tomava posição de combate.

-- Atena entregou a Terra para Ártemis sem nenhuma resistência. Se não tem uma Deusa esperando por vocês, por que ainda lutam?

-- Como se você se importasse com a resposta! – disse me levantando, e para Marin – Deixe, Marin... Ele feriu Shiryu, feriu Hyoga. EU vou dar um fim nisso!

Concentrei meu cosmo, e mais uma vez ataquei, mas novamente o oponente o desviou, concentrando-o para si, e atirando-o em minha direção. Mantive-me firme em minha posição, mas vi gelo envolvendo a esfera de energia, que se transformou numa imensa bola congelada e se partiu ao meio. Já sem forças, desabei novamente nos braços de Marin.

-- Meu Deus, como ele pode ser tão forte?

O Cisne se erguera novamente, atirando com determinação seu ataque para me proteger. Agora com seu cosmo a se elevar mais uma vez, cheio de poder, com sua Kamei brilhando mais do que nunca, movimentava-se leve, com todo o estilo e graça de um cisne, preparando mais uma de suas técnicas. Mantinha o olhar sério a fitar o inimigo, que acabara de virar em sua direção.

-- Nós, Cavaleiros de Atena, enfrentamos diversas vezes adversários muito mais poderosos que nós. Não me deixarei ser derrubado tão facilmente. E você, Anjo de Ártemis... Fique longe da Nala!! "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

As correntes de gelo circundam ao seu redor e desaparecem em cristais enquanto, ao olhar para a parte alagada, vê que a água se eleva preenchida de poder. Debaixo dela surge Shiryu, transformando a corrente em um dragão de água e desferindo um golpe direto.

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

O gelo envolve o guerreiro, a crosta é atingida e não ele, e a água se espalha por todo o local, congelando a tudo, mergulhando os Cavaleiros na crosta gelada enquanto o adversário desliza pelos morros gélidos formados.

-- HYOGA!! SHIRYU!!

O gelo se parte, os dois caem novamente desacordados. Os olhos de Hyoga ainda estão entreabertos, a expressão inerte, parecia... Morto. Corri para junto dele, ainda cambaleando, puxando-o e abraçando seu corpo gelado.

-- Hyoga... Hyoga, responde...

Os olhos do inimigo se encontram com os meus, os dele de desprezo, os meus de raiva. Ele nada disse, mas eu falei com convicção.

-- Não deixarei que você vença. Nós sempre lutamos até quase a morte, sempre fomos até o fim, mesmo depois de perder amigos e entes preciosos. Por nunca desistirmos, e por nossos sentimentos tão fortes é que conseguimos fazer milagres. Por Atena, pela Terra e por nossos amigos... Continuarei lutando!!

-- A humanidade será destruída e recomeçará do zero! – disse, mais uma vez concentrando a esfera de energia roxa em sua mão.

Shiryu se levanta, junto com Hyoga, que se coloca à minha frente. O Dragão sentencia com firmeza.

-- Nós lutamos sempre juntos pelos ideais de Atena. O poder de nossos cosmos quando decidimos lutar mesmo que morramos, para proteger Atena. Esse poder nem você, nem os Deuses, conhecem.

-- Nós, Cavaleiros de Atena, já vencemos batalhas perdidas contra Deuses. Nós não desistiremos nunca. Nala... Você e Marin devem sair daqui.

Os dois se preparavam, elevavam ao máximo seus cosmos para lutarem novamente, juntos. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas temerosas, e me agarrei a Hyoga, abraçando-o com força.

-- Não, Hyoga!! Não vou sair daqui, não vou sem você!

-- Nala... Por favor, confie em nós.

Marin toca meu ombro, nada diz, só continua no caminho que levaria ao grande templo central. Olhei ainda para seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas.

-- Vocês alcançam a gente, né? Hyoga...

Ele apenas sorriu, o mesmo sorriso doce e gentil que não via há anos, e que me deu segurança e confiança para seguir adiante. Corri na direção de Marin, olhando para trás uma última vez antes de sumirmos no cânion.

A esfera de energia púrpura estava poderosamente concentrada entre as mãos do guerreiro celestial, enquanto o cosmo verde do Dragão se eleva ao ápice em volta do Cavaleiro, com os longos cabelos erguidos por sua própria energia. O cosmo gélido e alvo do Cisne também está em seu máximo e seus cabelos parecem brilhar como ouro debaixo do brilho de sua energia.

Sentimos as três imensas energias explodirem atrás de nós, o poder da tempestade gélida e de enormes corredeiras se unem num único e imensamente poderoso ataque contra a rajada de cosmo do inimigo. Um brilho mesclado de branco, verde e roxo quebra o tom escuro que fica entre as paredes de pedra. Tudo desaparece de repente, nem um sinal de cosmo se sente no ar.

-- Marin, eles...

-- Não se preocupe. Eles nos alcançarão mais tarde. Ou você não confia na promessa do Cisne?

-- Sim... Confio. – e em pensamentos – "Shiryu, Hyoga, estejam bem... Por favor, Hyoga, não morra."

Os dois estão caídos no chão, inconscientes. O guerreiro de Ártemis caminha na direção oposta, de costas para eles, mas para no caminho, com o olhar incrédulo, falando consigo mesmo.

-- Quer dizer... Que humanos como eles são capazes de vencer um Anjo como eu, Odisseu?

Seus cabelos se estilhaçam com o gelo, seu estômago está marcado pelo golpe dos dois. O corpo entra em colapso e parece explodir numa mistura das energias que recebera dos Cavaleiros, se destruindo e desaparecendo numa esfera de energia púrpura que consome os restos esmigalhados de sua armadura.

--

_Nala: Nussa, essa luta tb foi demais!_

_Shiryu: Belo trabalho em equipe, ñ? :)_

_Nala: C/ certeza :)_

_Hyoga: Nós dois somos fodas mesmo... u.u_

_Ikki: Xiiii... Desde qdo vc tá c/ essa corda toda?_

_Nala: Hahahaha. Qual é Ikki? Tá c/ ciúmes? :P_

_Ikki: Eu naum... Sou mais foda q os dois juntos u.u_

_Nala: Hiahiaihaihaia XD Quem é o metido agora?_

_Ikki: Hum... u.u_

_Nala: Até a próxima postagem, pessoal!! Bjus!! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guerreiros celestiais de Ártemis – Ikarus**

As paredes começam a ficar mais baixas, mais e mais até não restarem mais. O chão começa a ficar arenoso, depois de alguns metros nossos pés ficavam fortemente afundados no solo seco. O ambiente se torna amplamente aberto, de dunas gigantescas, o sol e o vento eram fortes, erguendo a areia e atrapalhando a visão do que estivesse ao longe. No topo de um dos morros uma esbelta e altiva silhueta surge turva por detrás da nuvem de areia, e quando esta baixa podemos ver seu rosto jovem e belo, os cabelos castanho avermelhados eriçados ao vento, a armadura clara de tom esverdeado e a máscara sobre seus olhos. Das ombreiras prateadas uma parecia formar uma asa que descia às suas costas.

-- Por que estão se opondo aos Deuses? – pergunta.

Marin treme ao ouvir sua voz e ver seus traços, sem conseguir desviar o rosto dele. Sem entender o que acontecia com a Amazona, volto a fitá-lo quando se apresenta como um Anjo de Ártemis, Ikarus.

-- Mais um como aquele que encontramos agora há pouco... O que está acontecendo? Onde está Saori? – perguntei.

-- Atena não é mais uma Deusa. – respondeu sem preocupações. - Vocês foram abandonados por ela, por isso não precisam mais lutar.

-- Mais um que fala a mesma coisa... Ainda somos Amazonas!

-- Por que ainda acreditam em Atena, se ela não espera mais por vocês?

-- Não interessa se ela está esperando ou não, se ela é ou deixa de ser uma Deusa. Eu vou continuar com os meus ideais, os ideais de Saori, de Atena.

-- Ideais? É por isso que continuam protegendo Atena? É por isso que continuam se opondo aos Deuses?

-- É isso mesmo. Né, Marin? E vendo que ela não se movera um milímetro – Marin...? Ta tudo bem?

-- ...Sim. – respondeu, finalmente desviando o olhar do Anjo. Depois voltou a fitá-lo, perguntando – E você, por que está lutando?

-- Eu queria me aproximar da força absoluta dos Deuses, por isso me tornei forte. Vocês, Cavaleiros de Atena, venceram Deuses, mas ainda não sinto em seu cosmo poder para isso. Quero vencer os humanos que derrotaram Deuses para, assim, me tornar um Deus!

Ele dá um incrível impulso para a frente, em nossa direção, levantando a areia sob seus pés. Antes que pudesse perceber, seu punho já estava cravado em meu estômago, e sendo arrastada para trás concentro meu cosmo e desfiro meu ataque. Os cortes de minhas garras, porém, se desfazem com um movimento de braço de Ikarus. Mostrava ser mais poderoso que o outro que vira há pouco, mas seu semblante sério era muito mais leve que o do outro Anjo.

-- Este é o seu cosmo? Eu estava ansioso para enfrentar os Cavaleiros de Atena. Mas agora, eu só quero matá-los.

Seu cosmo se eleva novamente, junto com a areia. Marin caíra com o forte vento deslocado pelo seu avanço e acabara de se por de pé. A cena que viu foi a da corrente energética que nascia entre as mãos do Anjo de uma estranha forma, como se fossem raios, e mais um avanço dele contra mim. Tento me defender, reagir, mas a corrente atravessa meu corpo e o adversário já estava atrás de mim, girando e preparando o próximo ataque. Senti toda a eletricidade de sua técnica ferindo todo o meu corpo, e mais uma vez quando me atinge pelas costas, com uma esfera de energia elétrica roxa. Os raios se propagam pelas dunas e o inimigo me lança para o alto. Quando estou novamente no chão, sem poder me mover, toma nas mãos uma lança produzida de seus raios para desferir o golpe final.

Um tilintar avança em sua direção, tomando sua atenção, e ele agarra no ar um objeto lançado contra si. O som parece mudar sua expressão, logo após é obrigado a defender o rápido ataque da Amazona de Águia, que gira no ar e novamente retorna com mais um golpe de perna. Seus chutes são extremamente fortes, mas a defesa é eficiente, embora tivesse que se afastar e apoiar-se ao chão com uma das mãos, num mortal para que não caísse.

-- Quem é você? – perguntou atordoado, com o sino que Marin atirara entre os dedos.

Erguendo um outro pingente idêntico, ela não se apresenta diretamente.

-- Eu procuro alguém que tenha um sino igual a este. Você conhece?

Assisto a tudo, sem nada entender, nem a pergunta de Marin, nem a seriedade que tomara a expressão de Ikarus tão repentinamente. A Águia volta a falar, sem que exista medo ou dúvidas em sua voz.

-- Ele é seu, não é?

-- Mulher... Seu cosmo é irritante.

Dizendo isso, deixando a voz de Marin surpresa e deixando o sino cair, sendo quase encoberto pela areia, como se nada lhe significasse, avança agora contra ela. Com um golpe certeiro em seu estômago, torna com voz ameaçadora:

-- Eu não sou humano!

Mas ainda com o ataque e com a voz ameaçadora, a Amazona afasta-se, mantendo-se firme diante dele.

-- Mesmo não sendo humano, parece que o som do sino incomoda você. Eu sempre quis te encontrar, sempre mantive essa vontade. Por isso, quando vi o sino, mesmo sem ter certeza, cheguei até aqui.

Mas sem nenhum sentimento em suas palavras, tornou com frases frias.

-- É por sentimentos como estes que os humanos são fracos. Eu não tenho mais isso.

-- Será mesmo? – disse, pegando novamente o pingente do chão – Os humanos, na tristeza da despedida e na dor de não poder reencontrar alguém... Agüentar isso não os torna fortes? Não importa o quão duro seja, as pessoas que têm em que acreditar se tornam cada vez mais fortes. Os Cavaleiros sempre enfrentaram isso e superaram, com certeza eles não são fracos.

Mas nem o discurso da Amazona parece trazer sentimentos ao coração daquele Anjo. Sua expressão não muda sequer por um segundo.

-- É inútil continuar procurando pelo dono deste sino. Mesmo que eu tente buscar lembranças de meu pai, mãe ou irmã, não há como consiga me lembrar. Não há ninguém. Eu quis me tornar alguém que não se importa com nada, por isso não quero nenhuma emoção humana, nem uma irmã com o mesmo sangue que eu.

Os raios se propagam por suas mãos, Marin se mantêm diante dela, mesmo com a ameaça de ataque. A eletricidade a atinge sem que ele a toque e ela não pode mais se mover, está presa pela dor, se contorcendo com a corrente que percorre seu corpo. Ikarus ainda é impiedoso em suas palavras.

-- Como Ártemis disse, os humanos devem ser destruídos.

Seu cosmo se intensifica ainda mais, aumentando a corrente elétrica, pronto para lançar a Amazona longe com o choque. Uma rajada de energia laranja avança rápida e poderosa contra ele, e sem que tenha tempo de evitá-la ou defendê-la, o Anjo é atingido e voa para trás. Seus pés se arrastam no chão para encontrar o equilíbrio enquanto Marin cai sem forças sobre a areia.

-- Eu não to entendendo direito essa história... Mas não vou deixar você machucar a Marin. Se quer briga, vai ser comigo!

-- Nala, não se preocupe.

-- Me preocupo sim. O Seiya deve estar se mordendo de raiva numa hora dessas. Eu vou te proteger no lugar do seu discípulo.

As ondas elétricas ficam terrivelmente mais poderosas neste momento. Ele avança na mesma velocidade que não conseguia acompanhar, e com a mão em meu busto faz toda a eletricidade de seu ataque aumentar indefinidamente, até uma imensa explosão que me lança há metros de distancia, abismo abaixo.

-- NALA!!

O guerreiro de Ártemis aponta seu ataque para ela, mas antes que ele o utilize, a Amazona lhe dá as costas, indo em minha busca.

--Não fique tão convencido de seu poder. Com todo ele, você não poderá vencer os Cavaleiros.

--

_Nala: Putz, quem é esse kara??_

_Shun: Ué... Num é o nick do Fernando?_

_Nala: Hihaiahiahia XD Naum... Esse aí é outro... Mas é o anjo preferido dele :P_

_Hyoga: Num importa quem é... Ele te lançou longe... òó Eu quero esse cara fatiado numa bandeija!_

_Nala: O.O O q deu em vc, Hyoga..._

_Shiryu: Dããã... Machucaram vc... Pq acha q ele tá uma fera?_

_Shun: Ninguém meche c/ o tesouro da vida dele XD_

_Hyoga (vermelho): Shun!!_

_Nala (vermelha): Acho melhor deixar esse papo de lado e ir pro próximo capítulo..._


	8. Chapter 8

**O desafio de Atena**

Segurara-me nas pedras, tentando ignorar a terrível dor e chegar novamente ao topo. As pedras eram escorregadias por causa da areia e não muito firmes à parede, minha sorte foi o lago que tinha lá embaixo, ou eu teria me ferido muito mais na queda.

Ikarus está perdido em pensamentos, seu espírito está em outro lugar, o topo de uma imensa e larga pilastra erguida sobre o nada e entre muitas outras parecidas, sob a luz do enorme e brilhante luar. "Eu não sou mais como antigamente!" – e ao pensar isso, um flash de memória lhe atingiu a mente.

--

Um menino de uns quatro anos, pequeno, frágil, machucado, com sangue no canto da boca. A menina atrás de si estava tão ferida quanto ele. Mas ele trazia o sino no pescoço, e os olhos azuis determinados apesar de certo medo.

-- Eu vou proteger a minha irmã!

--

"Se os Deuses não existissem..."

Marin caminha ao lado de um imenso lago, aos pés das paredes de pedra sobre as quais estavam as dunas. Fita os sinos em suas mãos, com certo pesar, lembrando-se de um acontecimento muito antigo.

--

Era apenas uma criança de sete anos, naquele local destruído, estavam feridos e com medo, mas ela protetoramente abraçava seu pequeno irmão, que em meio ao medo, segurava firme entre os dedos um sino a tilintar.

--

"O tempo acaba com as lembranças, e faz com que as emoções sejam esquecidas" – pensava o jovem quando sentiu uma presença divina e poderosa. A Deusa pousa sobe o local que deveria ser uma outra dimensão, de forma graciosa, com o vestido e cabelos esvoaçantes que logo caem ao seu redor.

-- Está atraído pelo mundo dos humanos, Ikarus?

Ele se ajoelha respeitosamente diante dela, assim permanecendo.

-- Os Anjos foram vencidos pelos humanos.

-- Eu sei.

-- Por que os dois foram vencidos por adversários mais fracos? Os Cavaleiros de bronze têm alguma coisa que nós não temos?

-- Mesmo que tenham alguma coisa, você é diferente. Você tem minha proteção.

Ele a olha com desentendimento, e um pouco de espanto. O olhar de Ártemis parece ter algo a mais para com este guerreiro, e ela diz com doçura.

-- Não no mau sentido.

Ela passa a mão delicadamente em seu rosto, pelos ombros e cabelos.

-- Lembre-se: Você é o único humanos que eu escolhi.

Ela desce a mão pelo seu braço, até tocar a saia sobre sua armadura, e depois se levanta novamente.

-- Ikarus, estou contando com você.

-- Quando eu derrotar os Cavaleiros, tudo vai acabar.

-- Sim, – já de costas – acabaremos com tudo diante dos olhos de Atena.

--

-- Marin!

-- Nala! Eu estava te procurando... Meu Deus, está encharcada!

-- É... Agradeço essa água toda, se não acho que estaria morta.

Eu disfarçava um sorriso no meu rosto dolorido. Mas ela me fitou, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

-- Você quer que alguém tenha um infarto, né?

-- Alguém...? – perguntei se entender nada.

Pôs a mão na testa, como quem não acredita que eu não a entendesse.

-- O mesmo alguém que você fez prometer que nos alcançava. Nossa, vocês dois são mesmo complicados.

Fiquei vermelha, disse que ela exagerava, que eu não sabia se ele gostava mesmo de mim. Ainda não acredito que pensava assim, ainda mais depois de quase ter sido beijada por ele daquela vez... Mas resolvi mudar logo de assunto. Quando perguntei o que acontecera com Ikarus, ela disse que o deixara para trás para me procurar. E aquela história toda que eu não conseguira acompanhar direito?

-- Lembra de por que o Seiya achava que eu era a irmã dele?

-- Hum... Por que você também é do Japão e foi pra Grécia procurar seu irmão mais novo? Mas não fazia sentido... Como você já seria amazona de prata e estaria treinando ele?

-- É, eu sei... Mas então... Esse Anjo, tão mudado do que ele era...

-- Por Atena... Ele é seu irmão?!

-- Sim... – respondeu de cabeça baixa.

Eu nada pude falar, percebia claramente seu desânimo, mas não sabia o que dizer para fazê-la se sentir melhor. E para piorar, teríamos de seguir em frente e encará-lo de novo se quiséssemos encontrar Atena e impedir Ártemis.

Ikarus seguia para o templo central, ainda perdido em seus pensares.

"Ártemis está se divertindo com os milagres humanos. Os Cavaleiros de Atena estão dançando na palma de uma Deusa... E eu também." – parou por um segundo, afastando pensamentos que julgava absurdos de sua mente – "No que estou pensando? Eu estou servindo Ártemis porque quero, para poder chegar à plenitude. É só vencer os jovens que derrotaram Deuses, e então, eu me tornarei um Deus."

Os Cavaleiros de Atena se aproximam do templo, eu e Marin já estamos lá, atravessando caminhos escuros e cheios de água. A luz se torna esverdeada, em um caminho de água que atravessamos às pressas até chegar no aberto salão de luz branca onde está a imensa fonte de água dentro da qual Atena deixa derramar seu sangue.

-- Atena!

-- Saori o que está fazendo?!

Ela se vira repentinamente, vendo que alcançáramos aquele lugar, tomando-se de surpresa.

-- Vocês vieram até aqui... Mesmo eu não sendo mais uma Deusa?

-- Mas que pergunta... Que idéia é essa de querer se matar?

-- Eu sinto muito... – disse subindo as escadas – Eu só queria que vocês não precisassem mais lutar e se ferir por minha causa.

-- E desde quando a gente luta por que você é uma Deusa? Lutamos por seus ideais, que são os mesmos que os nossos, lutamos por nossas crenças! Não interessa se você é Atena ou Saori. Lembra? Seiya não lutava por Atena, mas pela Saori.

Aquilo certamente gelou seu coração, podia sentir que seu coração se acelerara naquele instante, sentia através de seu cosmo. Mas ela manteve a calma, sem mudar sua expressão, e acalmando rapidamente seu espírito.

-- Mas, infelizmente, eu terei que matar vocês.

-- O que?! Atena...!

-- Do que está falando, Saori?

Passou por nós, sem nos olhar diretamente, chegando ao topo da escada.

-- Irmã, empreste-me mais uma vez o Báculo. Eu matarei os Cavaleiros.

Ártemis surge diante de Atena, com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

-- Finalmente você resolveu voltar a ser uma Deusa? Então... Mate-os, e volte para junto de nós.

O báculo de Nike que estava em suas mãos desaparece, e surge nas mãos de Saori, que se ajoelha em reverência para recebê-lo. Levantou-se, virando em nossa direção, com o báculo novamente entre os dedos e olhando fixamente em nossos olhos. Mas eu não conseguia sentir qualquer ameaça em seu olhar. "Mentindo?" – pensei, pouco antes de ouvir novamente sua voz.

-- Vocês estão preparadas?

-- Estou... – respondi – Para lutar. Porque se você abandonou os ideais que eu tanto admirava em você, então não merece mais o meu respeito, não é mais a Atena que eu conheci, e eu a enfrentarei!

Marin engoliu em seco ao ouvir minhas palavras de desafio, mas no fundo sentia que me dava razão. Atena manteve-se séria.

-- A verdade é que a humanidade realmente cometeu inúmeros erros, e talvez deva mesmo ser destruída. Tantas preocupações e sofrimentos, estão sempre ferindo uns aos outros. Mas também amam.

E ao dizer isso, arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, e meus lábios se abriram num discreto sorriso. Era Ártemis quem, agora, tomava-se de surpresa diante das palavras da jovem irmã.

-- Às vezes isso os torna mais maravilhosos que qualquer forma perfeita de vida. É nisso que acredito. Mesmo que por um instante, quero acreditar nas maravilhas da humanidade.

De seus olhos brotam lágrimas cristalinas e cheias de dor.

-- Me desculpem... Eu vou fazer vocês lutarem de novo.

Marin volta o rosto para a jovem, sorrindo por detrás da máscara.

-- Atena, Nala já lhe disse: Não lutamos porque você manda, mas porque queremos protegê-la. Seiya diria a mesma coisa.

-- O Seiya... – disse baixinho, com o rosto baixo num terno sorriso.

-- O que estão dizendo?! – Torna Ártemis – Foi tudo uma encenação?

Atena voltou-se novamente para a Deusa, apontando-lhe o báculo.

-- Eu só queria uma vida normal para os meus Cavaleiros, mas isso foi arrogância minha. Eles não lutam para proteger uma Deusa, mas para poderem viver como humanos. – e para nós – Não é?

Apenas acenei positivamente, com um orgulhoso sorriso nos lábios. Neste instante, Ártemis aproxima-se de Atena, com olhar sério e desaprovador.

-- Por que você não volta para junto de nós?

-- Eu sou Atena, meu coração existe juntamente com a humanidade.

-- Então seja destruída junto com ela!

Ikarus estava com ela, e neste momento avança contra a jovem Deusa rapidamente. Marin já estava em posição de ataque, mas eu salto antes dela.

-- Deixe isso comigo, Marin. – digo já em avanço, sabendo o quão seria difícil ela ter de lutar contra o próprio irmão.

Os socos se chocam em pleno ar, há metros de altura. Nos cruzamos numa fração de segundo, girando imediatamente no ar, mais uma vez de frente um com o outro, voltando ao chão com os pés a arrastar com a velocidade. A corrente de eletricidade brilha em raios púrpuras na mão do Anjo, minhas garras estão já armadas para o ataque, cintilando com meu cosmo nos dedos.

--

_Nala: Lá vamos nós de novo!! Mais uma briga contra o Ikarus!! Hahaha, desculpa, Fer... Mas a gente vai ter q dar um jeito nele :P_

_Marin: Ai... Eu nem sei o q dizer... Nem o q fazer... Droga... Eu naum contumo ter tantas dúvidas..._

_Nala: Dexa comigo... Eu dou um curativo nesse menino rebelde :D_

_Hyoga: Fatia ele... òó_

_Nala: Q medo... -.-_

_Marin: Q medo... -.- 2_

_Shun: Eu heim... Q povo violento... Bom... Até a próxima postagem..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Guerreiros celestiais de Ártemis – Ikarus (2ª parte)**

Estávamos de frente um para o outro, nos encarando há poucos segundos, a tensão era grande e a adrenalina borbulhava em nosso sangue. Ele parece surpreso, minha velocidade e percepção aumentarão em muito.

-- Parece que terei que me esforçar muito além do normal... Mas não se preocupe, Ikarus, eu não brinco em serviço.

-- Os humanos não podem vencer os Deuses. E você não pode me vencer.

-- Ora essa... Apesar dessa sua falta de sentimentos, a sua cegueira me lembra a de meu irmão. Pois bem... Eu não quero que você morra, porque sei o que é perder um irmão.

-- O que pretende fazer, então?

-- Ora... Abrirei seus olhos, como fiz com meu irmão anos atrás.

Marin gela ao ouvir minhas palavras, por debaixo da máscara, lágrimas brotam de seus olhos, escorrendo de seu queixo e pingando no chão. Mas será que ela devia apenas assistir? Se queria que seu irmão voltasse ao que era, talvez devesse ela mesma fazer algo para ajudar, assim como eu fizera com Milo. Bom, isso era o que se passava pela sua mente, mas há essas horas, a luta já ia adiantada.

Ele avança, envolto em raios, obrigando-me a desviar. Minhas garras cortam o ar. Um pouco de seu ataque me atinge durante a esquiva, eu me arriscara a isso para desferir meu ataque, e uma de minhas garras vincam sua vestimenta. Ele avança, girando no ar e me acertando um chute no rosto. Cai do outro lado, de costas para mim, que me esforço num mortal para cair de pé.

A batalha continua enquanto Ártemis encara a irmã que a enganara.

-- Atena, você sabe o que estou sentindo? O sofrimento de uma irmã que tem que matar a irmã mais nova.

-- Eu já me rebelei contra os Deuses. Se cheguei a este ponto, se for preciso, lutarei contra você.

-- Lutar comigo?

-- Eu sou a Deusa da Terra, e existo para proteger os que vivem nela.

O combate continua, avançamos ferozmente, meu punho passa raspando do lado de seu rosto, com o corpo ainda envolto em relâmpagos nascidos de seu próprio cosmo, aproxima as mãos de minha cintura, aumentando a potência de sua energia. O brilho é imenso, apesar da dor, elevo cada vez mais meu cosmo e ergo um dos braços, desferindo um poderoso golpe cortante que o surpreende. As energias explodem, ambos somos arrastados para trás, mantendo-nos, porém, nas posições de ataque, com os olhares combatentes e ameaçadores.

Ártemis ergue o braço, elevando seu poderoso cosmo, distorcendo a dimensão em que nos encontrávamos. Os longos cabelos de Atena voam com o poder emanado pela Deusa, mas ela se mantém firme, sem nada temer.

-- Atena...

-- Eu descobri algo mais nobre que o poder dos Deuses.

-- Isso não existe.

-- Nunca pensou nisso? – disse, sem se importar com as palavras da irmã – Por que os Deuses têm vida eterna e receberam um poder imenso? A força de um Deus... Não existe para os Deuses, mas para as outras existências além deles. Nunca pensou que os Deuses devem servir àqueles que têm vida?

-- Um Deus é um Deus. Humanos não passam de imitação dos Deuses.

Um arco surge diante de Ártemis, apontado para a irmã, a Deusa da Lua era também a Deusa da Caça, que nunca errava seu alvo. A jovem à sua frente apenas abre os braços, sem hesitar por um instante sequer.

-- Por favor, atire. Neste instante você compreenderá.

-- Você não teme a morte ou o seu fim?

Saori apenas avança calmamente, enquanto a corda do arco se estende com o poder da irmã mais velha.

-- Por que tem medo? – pergunta Saori – Será porque a humanidade é bela, acredita em seus sentimentos e une suas vidas? Você não é capaz de me matar.

Um relâmpago me atinge, propagando-se por todo o meu corpo. Entre a dor e os espasmos elétricos, avanço ainda contra meu adversário, tinha agora uma promessa para cumprir com Marin. Mas a explosão de seu poder me faz cair de joelhos. A Águia tremia, ainda sem ter saído do lugar, mas se corroendo pela vontade de tomar partido. Era seu irmão mais novo, era ela quem deveria abrir-lhe os olhos. Mas será que ela, que não tivera um quarto de minhas experiências, teria como lutar contra ele?

Meu olhar continua o mesmo, firme e desafiante, apesar da dor. Ikarus concentra sua energia cada vez mais, fazendo os raios em torno de si brilharem intensamente enquanto seu olhar mantinha-se sério, fitando o fundo de meus olhos. Tento me colocar de pé, meu cosmo se eleva numa aura laranja que parece queimar e se erguer em chamas à minha volta.

Marin salta para o meio do campo de batalha, pondo-se diante de mim, de frente para o Anjo e abrindo os braços.

-- Marin...?

-- Já chega, Nala. Eu vou lutar agora.

-- Mas ele é seu irmão. Eu sei o quant...

-- Por isso mesmo. – disse, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos de surpresa. – Eu sou a irmã dele, e como você fez uma vez, sou eu quem deve lutar contra ele para lhe abrir os olhos. Por mais que doa, eu tenho que fazer isso.

-- Entendi...

Meu cosmo se amenizou, Marin estava certa. Quando lutei contra Milo, não tinha ninguém para combater em meu lugar, mas se houvesse, eu não ia querer que interferisse. Seu cosmo se eleva poderosamente, uma bela aura azulada queima ao seu redor e ela avança confiante.

-- "METEOROS!!"

Os raios aumentam, ele dá um salto gigantesco, concentrando sua energia entre as mãos e avançando na direção da irmã. Ela lança o ataque na direção em que ele se aproxima, mesmo tendo ficado parada, ela conseguira estudar um pouco seus movimentos, e podia acompanhá-lo de certa forma. Mas a técnica adversária a atinge, ela se sente eletrocutar, e a explosão que se segue a derruba. Sua armadura está toda trincada e a máscara se espatifa. O Anjo, porém, não saiu ileso, sua armadura também se trinca com os meteoros que o atingiram, mas ele ainda está de pé para o combate.

Corro até Marin, ela quase não consegue se levantar, mas eu a encorajo.

-- Marin, você conseguiu, o atingiu com bastante força!

-- Sim... – e olhando na direção do garoto que desfere um olhar ainda mais bravio do que antes – Mas ainda não conseguimos nosso objetivo.

-- Ele é o Anjo mais poderoso de Ártemis, com certeza. Shiryu e Hyoga tiveram de unir forças para vencer o outro, então acho que nenhuma de nós, nestas condições, o vencerá sozinha.

-- Temos que poupar forças, pode ser que ainda tenhamos que enfrentar Ártemis. E todos os seus amigos devem estar no mesmo estado que nós.

-- Então vamos acabar juntas com isso.

Ajudei-a a levantar e ambas encaramos o guerreiro, em posição de luta, prontas para o ataque, nossos cosmos se elevam ao ápice, assim como o dele. Eu finalmente pensara em uma tática para defender seus ataques. Ele novamente avança, os raios cortam o ar e a energia elétrica vem numa grande esfera em nossa direção. Meu cosmo laranja se mesclou de branco, a temperatura cai bruscamente. "Sei que não estou acostumada a usar essas técnicas, e a situação está crítica para algo com pouca experiência, mas é minha melhor idéia."

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

Hyoga mal sentira meu cosmo se elevar poderosamente naquela aura gelada, e já estava num lugar alto, onde podia ver a mim e Marin em meio ao combate. Ele e Shiryu olham espantados para a cena.

-- Mas o que ela ta fazendo, Hyoga?!

-- Bem... Ela treinou comigo, mas nunca combateu com gelo de forma tão direta. É muito arriscado... – seus olhos estavam repletos de preocupação.

Shun e Ikki também chegavam ao local, ouvindo os comentários, igualmente pasmos.

O gelo envolve a esfera elétrica, a energia necessária para conter sua técnica é imensa e eu sentia todo o esforço que tinha que fazer, mas não baixava a guarda nem por um milésimo de segundo. Do alto da parede de pedra alva do interior do templo, Hyoga abria um sorriso de satisfação.

-- Não acredito... Toda essa energia, a temperatura deve estar incrivelmente baixa!

A esfera de energia estava congelada, eu ofegava, mas ainda abri um sorriso satisfeito. Marin já percebera minha tática.

-- Perfeito, Nala!

-- Mas como diabos ela aprontou isso? – perguntou Ikki.

-- Gelo é um ótimo isolante elétrico. – respondeu um Cisne cheio de orgulho.

Enquanto a esfera de gelo se espatifava e Ikarus elevava novamente seu cosmo, o gelo circunda meu braço. Aponto o indicador para ele, vários anéis de gelo dificultam a elevação de sua energia baseada na eletricidade, ele ficaria sem movimento por algum tempo.

-- Não posso segurá-lo muito. Agora, Marin!

Ela salta, tão alto que o garoto a vê sumir no céu por causa da claridade, seu cosmo explode com intensidade e ela retorna em incrível velocidade, num feixe de cosmo cheio de poder.

-- "LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!!"

Seu chute o atinge em cheio, ele voa longe uma vez mais, tentando se firmar no ar, surpreso e descrente de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ainda não era o suficiente para derrubá-lo, por isso a Amazona salta o mais rápido que pode, abrindo o caminho para mim, que já estava atrás dela concentrando meu cosmo, com as mãos acima de minha cabeça, pronta para desferir meu ataque mais poderoso.

-- "TEMPESTADE E TYGRA!!"

Ele finalmente desfaz toda a resistência, deixando-se bater com as costas contra um dos pilares e cair. Aos pés deste, porém, havia um buraco, e se lá caísse, não havia como saber onde ia parar, estaria certamente morto. Sua armadura está completamente trincada, e com o olhar dolorido e cansado, ele se deixa cair.

O sino tilinta no ar, Marin salta novamente, com toda a velocidade que consegue, eu atento para o local, torcendo para que dê tudo certo. Ela o abraça no ar, pouco antes de chegar na abertura do buraco, e cai do outro lado, com o irmão nos braços. Caio sobre os próprios joelhos, suspirando de alivio. O rapaz finalmente mostra recuperar a humanidade que parecia perdida para sempre.

-- O sino que minha irmã me deu... Eu odiava aquele som. Eu queria me aproximar dos Deuses, e abandonei meu coração humano, mas o som do sino mostrava o rosto da minha irmã. Mesmo que eu tivesse abandonado tudo, eu sempre pensei que, um dia, eu poderia voltar para junto da minha irmã, e que a protegeria para sempre.

Meu coração se apertava dentro do peito, tínhamos conseguido, ele estava vivo, ficaria bem, e finalmente voltara a agir como, pensava eu, quando era um menino, e vivia junto com Marin. Uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos, e um sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Hyoga chegava perto de mim, sorrindo docemente, como sempre, e com o indicador secou meu rosto.

-- Você foi incrível, Nala. Mestre Camus se orgulharia de você.

-- Mesmo? – respondi num sorriso envergonhado e cheio de felicidade.

Ao ver aqueles dois juntos, ao ver seus rostos, percebíamos o quanto eram parecidos, os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos...

-- Tohma... – disse lacrimosa com o jovem em seu colo.

-- Por isso eu queria ficar forte. Achei que abandonar meus sentimentos para com minha irmã fosse o caminho para um Deus. Um dia acreditei nisso.

-- A culpa é minha. Porque não te procurei por estes anos. Você deve ter se sentido tão sozinho... Sou culpada pelo crime de quando você desejava amor humano, pois não tinha ninguém do seu lado.

Ele se levanta, cambaleando, e ficando de costas diante dela, dizendo.

-- Quando uma pessoa pensa em outra, é então que ela fica realmente forte, e queima seu cosmo infinitamente. Quando abandonei a vontade de pensar em alguém, eu perdi qualquer chance de vencer.

--

Atena e Ártemis ainda se encaram, com a flecha apontada para o coração da Deusa que se "corrompeu" pelos humanos. A Deusa da Lua a fita seriamente.

-- Atena... Você já se decidiu?

-- A diferença entre nós duas é o coração humano. Este coração me protege e me dá forças.

A corda é puxada com mais força, até o seu limite. Atena já lutara bravamente contra Hades no mundo dos mortos, tínhamos que confiar em seu poder, pois fora ela que dissera que enfrentaria a irmã. "Mas será que ela deixaria mesmo aquela flecha cravar em seu peito?" –era o que me perguntava.

-- Desapareça. Você não é uma Deusa. – sentenciou Ártemis.

A flecha foi disparada, junto com todo o cosmo da Deusa, não conseguíramos ver muita coisa, tão rápidos se tornavam os acontecimentos. Mas quando o sangue espirrou, e Atena envergou para trás, foi o nome do irmão que Marin chamou.

-- Tohma!!

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, que transbordam e se espalham por sua face. Ela cobre os olhos, sem coragem para ver a cena. Levo a mão diante dos lábios, estava boquiaberta, quase caindo das próprias pernas, com o rosto novamente a se molhar. Os Cavaleiros estavam todos com os olhos arregalados de incredulidade. Diante dos olhos surpresos de Saori, que segurava seu corpo, Tohma tinha a flecha da Deusa a quem servia cravada em seu peito.

-- Tohma... Por que? – perguntou Saori.

-- Não sei... Por algum motivo o meu corpo se moveu.

O cosmo de Ártemis desaparecia do ar, quando esta, sem expressar sua real surpresa diante de tal ato daquele que a servia tão fielmente, finalmente lhe dirige a palavra.

-- Ikarus...

-- Isso é ser um humano? – perguntou o rapaz no fim de suas forças – Ártemis, você não deve matar Atena, não deve manchar suas mãos de sangue.

Ele tenta andar, mas está caindo. Marin o apóia novamente.

-- Tohma, não diga mais nada.

Suas lágrimas molham o rosto do guerreiro, o sino que segurava cai de suas mãos, tilintando uma vez mais no chão. Será que era o fim? Ou seria o som que o unia a sua irmã, pedindo para que agüentasse firme? Prefiro pensar na segunda possibilidade.

--

_Nala: NHA!! Q TRISTE!! T.T_

_Hyoga: Calma... Calma... Vai acabar td bem..._

_Nala: Mesmo... ÇÇ_

_Hyoga: Tenho certeza... (abraça Nala)_

_Shun: O q ele num faz p/ reanimar ela... Espero q acabe td bem mesmo..._

_Ikki: É... Até eu fiquei de boca aberta..._

_Shiryu: Bom... Vamos logo ver q fim dá isso... Último capítulo do Prólogo, pessoal. Vamos logo antes q tenhamos um colapso..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Apollo – O Temível Deus do Sol**

Já passara dos limites, o rosto banhado em lágrimas mostrava profundas raiva e indignação. Hyoga olhava para mim com compreensão, e logo voltou o olhar também ferino para a Deusa, assim como todos os outros Cavaleiros ali presentes. Fui à frente, tomando completamente as dores de Marin.

-- Maldição... Malditos sejam vocês que usam nomes de Deuses! Deuses como vocês não merecem respeito nem do pior dos seres humanos, nem de um verme! Volte pro Olimpo com a sua maldita divindade!!

Hyoga engole em seco e dá um passo atrás, ele sabia muito bem quando eu estivesse com o pior dos humores, e o quanto isso era perigoso. Mesmo Ikki arregala os olhos, nunca me vira com aquele olhar em chamas, chegando um pouco mais perto do irmão.

Meu cosmo explode intensamente, nos olhos, as pupilas verticalmente contraídas cintilam com poder e minhas garras vão certeiras contra Ártemis, tão rápidas e poderosas, que até ela se assusta, pondo a mão diante do rosto na tentativa de se proteger.

Meu cosmo se desfaz diante dela, a luz muda completamente, tomando um profundo tom vermelho repentinamente. Um cosmo aterrador toma conta do local em um segundo e uma profunda e imponente voz ecoa no templo.

-- Não merecemos respeito?

-- Essa voz... – diz Atena para si mesma.

-- Irmão. – reconhece Ártemis.

-- Não merecemos respeito? – ele repete. – Quem é você, humana, para blasfemar desse modo? Não é permitido aos humanos questionar os Deuses. – vira-se para Ártemis – Ártemis, pensei que fosse mais esperta.

Até ela treme diante de sua figura que acabara de surgir, um homem alto, de cabelos ruivos que lembram chamas vivas, olhos azuis, profundos e seriamente calmos. Vestia uma longa toga branca com detalhes dourados sobre os ombros e uma tiara também dourada diante da testa, com um círculo no meio, simbolizando o sol.

-- Atena, mostre seu rosto, vamos.

Ele estendo os braços na direção da jovem, fazendo-a desaparecer de onde estava e surgir com o rosto entre seus dedos, com os pés fora do chão. Todos estávamos apreensivos, sem reação que pudéssemos tomar.

-- Mas que belo rosto... É uma pena que vá deixar de existir.

Seu cosmo se propaga ao redor de Saori, ela não tem nenhuma reação, como se estivesse paralisada por seu poder, ou até por medo dele.

-- Minha pequena Irmã, um Deus que se aproxima de humanos é inferior a eles.

Seu cosmo forma raios ao redor dela, ele a destruiria diante de nossos olhos. Mas eu não estava disposta a assistir, concentrei uma rajada de cosmo e lancei contra ele.

-- Pára com isso!!

Mas ele desaparece, deixando Atena cair sentada, enfraquecida. Ele aparece de novo na sua frente, sem dar importância aos humanos ali presentes.

-- Aqui acontecem coisas estranhas. Humanos apontando armas contra Deuses...

-- Não quero saber o que você é, quero que deixe a gente em paz! – disse.

Mas ao tentar avançar, Hyoga me segura pelo braço, tentando me impedir. Torno para ele, séria.

-- Que está fazendo?

-- Não vou deixar você ir lá. O cosmo dele é poderoso demais.

-- Ta com medo?!

-- Não vou te deixar ir sozinha! – respondeu bravo.

-- Parem! – pediu Saori – Vocês não devem lutar contra Apollo, suas forças são nada perto da dele.

Mas Shiryu dá também um passo a frente,seguido de Shun e Ikki.

-- Há uma coisa que nossos mestres não ensinaram, Saori: Dar as costas ao inimigo e fugir. Nós lutaremos não importa o que nos digam.

Ele eleva seu cosmo poderosamente, pondo-se diante do Deus, que sem dar a mínima para a ameaça apenas diz:

-- Deuses são eternos, e mesmo assim vocês me enfrentam? Os que possuem a eternidade são os mais belos e poderosos do mundo. Desapareça humano.

Seu cosmo é aterrador diante do Dragão, que ainda sentindo todo o seu poder, se mantém diante do inimigo com olhar desafiador e destemido. Um brilho branco se propaga pouco antes da explosão que mais parece a de uma galáxia, uma bomba com um poder que tornaria o Big Bang algo ridiculamente ínfimo e sem importância.

À frente do grupo, elevando o seu cosmo ao poder máximo, Shiryu barra com as próprias mãos todo o poder de Apollo, tentando empurrá-lo de volta. Era uma visão incrível...

-- Não importa o que diga, nós também temos a eternidade. Elevando nossos cosmos ao infinito nos fundimos com o universo e chegamos perto da eternidade!

Ele reúne todo o poder de seu cosmo, que brilha verde como as águas das cascatas de Rozan, tentando repelir a enorme esfera de energia do Deus. Mas esta se expande ainda mais, seu brilho rubro se torna verde claro e se espalha por toda a dimensão em que nos encontrávamos e depois desaparece aos poucos. Uma intensa luz branca consome tudo e todos que estão ao nosso redor, como se nos deixasse cegos e só pudéssemos ver o forte alvo que toma o ar.

O Santuário, Marin, Tohma, Saori e os Deuses que estavam à nossa frente, meus amigos, Hyoga... Todos são consumidos pela luz. Tento gritar o nome de Hyoga, estendendo a mão em sua direção, mas ele desaparece, e minha voz não sai, como se estivéssemos no vácuo.

Seria um Deus tão grandioso assim? A humanidade, para um Deus, seria tão insignificante? Mas a humanidade tenta viver com todas as forças. O que são os Deuses, se não protegem os que tentam viver, perdoando os humanos e reconfortando-os calorosamente? Não é isso um Deus? Saori desejou viver conosco... O que é um Deus que não ama as pessoas? Nós não queremos Deuses que não sejam assim!

--

Em uma outra dimensão, Atena se encontra novamente com Apollo, seu irmão mais velho, gêmeo de Ártemis. Os dois se encaram com seriedade.

-- Os humanos não podem negar os Deuses. – diz Apollo autoritário.

-- Pare, por favor. – ela diz, segura de suas palavras – Estou preocupada com a sua segurança se isso continuar assim, irmão.

-- O que diz?

-- Se você quiser continuar, eu serei sua adversária.

-- O que?!

--Ainda não, Atena. – soa uma voz grave e imponente no vácuo.

Os Deuses fitam o alto, surpresos pela voz que ouvem e reconhecem, mais surpreso ainda está Apollo, que franze o cenho, descontente.

-- Você... Que desapareceu desde a era mitológica. O que pretende?

-- Volte para o Olimpo, Apollo, e vejamos qual será o futuro dos Deuses e da humanidade. E você, Atena, venha e assista ao meu lado.

Um forte brilho se expande, antes da completa escuridão, e tudo some.

--

"No momento em que a vontade humana vencer um Deus, o que Deus irá perdoar, e que tipo de punição irá ordenar..."

--

Estava agora em um campo aberto, havia uma fresca e suave brisa, grama verde, uma casa de campo, um bosque ao fundo. A luz era cálida, de um leve tom dourado, dourado como os cabelos do jovem que estava lá também, recostado em uma árvore e que, de repente olhou para mim. Seus olhos azuis, profundos e nobres me assustaram, gelaram meu coração. Quem seria? Parecia até que já o tinha visto, que já vira aquele lugar. Ele sorriu ao me ver, um sorriso doce e terno.

-- Está perdida? Se quiser ajuda...

-- Oh, me desculpe... É que este lugar é tão bonito que acabei me levando. Parece até que já estive aqui...

-- Tudo bem... Só tem eu aqui. Espero que encontre o que procura.

-- Obrigada...

"Mas que bonita... Quem será? Esses olhos... Esse perfume no ar... Será que devia ter perguntado seu nome?" – pensava, enquanto me via me afastar.

--

_Nala: Nuss... Q coisinha mais estranha..._

_Hyoga: Eu q o diga... -.- Ah!! É assim q acaba?? Naum é possível!!_

_Nala: Sim... É assim q acaba o prólogo... Mas agora é q a encrenca de verdade surge._

_Hyoga: Sim... A gora me lembro... Isso é só o começo. Agora vem a encrenca de verdade._

_Nala: Meu próximo livro chega em minha próxima postagem. A fic q eu produzi p/ a continuação de Saint Seiya. Naum percam as batalhas inéditas dos Cavaleiros!_

_**Além da Coragem - Livro IV - A Carne, a Luxúria e os Imortais - Mundo de Luzes**_

_O verdadeiro poder da humanidade em se tornar maiores que os Deuses_


End file.
